jumpfandomcom-20200223-history
Stone Ocean
Stone Ocean Stone Ocean (ストーンオーシャン Sutōn Ōshan) is the sixth story arc of the manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, written and illustrated by Hirohiko Araki. Plot The story of Jotaro Kujo's daughter, Jolyne Cujoh. Set near Port St. Lucie, Florida, she is framed for a murder and ends up in the Green Dolphin Street Prison. She is given an amulet inherited from her father, which cuts her hand and unlocks her Stand ability, Stone Free, which allows her to unravel her body into living string. The string can form a humanoid Stand within two meters of her body, and can extend further as string. In the prison, she soon becomes uneasy allies with fellow convicts and Stand users Ermes Costello (user of Kiss) and Gwess (user of Goo Goo Dolls). Her father Jotaro soon comes to visit her and informs her that a Stand user named Johngalli A, a disciple of DIO's, framed her so that he could kill her in prison, and urges escape. Jolyne's anger at her father, who has been absent for most of her life, is interrupted by a double attack by Johngalli A's Stand, Manhattan Transfer, and another mysterious Stand named Whitesnake. Whitesnake uses its power to remove Jotaro's super-powerful Stand, Star Platinum and also his memories. Jotaro sinks into a deathlike state, and Jolyne must somehow find a way to recover Star Platinum from Whitesnake's user, the mysterious Enrico Pucci. Along the way, she picks up allies such as Emporio Alniño, a boy whose late mother gave birth to him in prison, Foo Fighters, a Stand of sentient plankton that took the form of a dead prisoner, and the convicted murderer, Narciso Anasui (user of Diver Down), who likes to take things apart and put the pieces side by side (he was imprisoned for doing the same to his girlfriend and her paramour). Most notable of her allies is the amnesiac Weather Report, who controls the weather and in one baffling instance, has the sky rain poison frogs. It is strongly implied that Jolyne may have harbored some romantic feelings for him, though no such luck for Anasui (who is madly in love with Jolyne). Eventually, Pucci's motives for power are made clearer as the story progresses. He knew DIO sometime before the events of Part 3 occurred and idolized him as the vampire instantly cured his disfigured foot. While in DIO's company, DIO spoke of "Heaven" and how to create a "perfect world" when certain conditions were met. Before he could act on Dio's plan, Part 3 occurred. Pucci, keeping DIO to his word, became obsessed with the idea and worshiped DIO like a god. First, he needed to absorb remnants of DIO's bones as to acquire the knowledge and power that was lost to him. Second, he needed to do whatever it takes to get the predestined place. Of course, being as Dio and Joestar bloodlines are connected, he too gains a star birthmark, inadvertently letting Jolyne know where he was going. Jolyne, Ermes, and Emporio escape from prison on their hunt for Pucci while Anasui and Weather Report also escape in pursuit of Jolyne. Through a lot of hardship, she succeeds in sending both discs to the Speedwagon Foundation and the "resurrection" of Jotaro quickly goes underway. Soon, Jolyne and her allies are confronted by the illegitimate sons of DIO, each of whom has had their Stand abilities awakened thanks to Pucci obtaining DIO's abilities after reading Jotaro's memory Disc. During the confrontation with the third son, Versus, Weather's memory disc is returned to him, after which he remembers that Pucci is in fact his long-lost brother who was responsible for having Weather attacked and, unintentionally, killing their older sister in the process. As Weather unleashes his Stand's true powers as Heavy Weather on the world, Pucci faces off with him in combat. Weather Report is ultimately killed after being distracted by Jolyne's arrival, and Pucci continues on to Cape Canaveral in time for the New Moon. Jolyne and company engage in hot pursuit with Father Pucci, only to face the next evolution of Whitesnake, C-MOON], a Stand which alters the gravitational field around Pucci. Though a revived Jotaro arrives to aid his daughter and her friends in fighting, Pucci is able to achieve his goal as C-MOON evolves once more into its final form: Made in Heaven. Using Made in Heaven, Pucci is able to speed up Earth's rotation (and thus time itself), during which time he proceeds to kill Jolyne, Jotaro, Anasui, and Ermes in front of Emporio. The final effects of Made in Heaven are completed when time accelerates to the end of the Universe, leading to a new cycle of time and a parallel universe in its place where all surviving humans have precognitive understanding of fated actions in their lives. Pucci, believing that such knoweldge of one's fate will bring them happiness, proceeds to hunt down Emporio to ensure that the future does not change. As he is about to kill Emporio, he inadvertently helps Emporio insert Weather Report's Stand Disc, which he had been carrying since Weather's death, allowing Emporio gain the powers of Weather Report to suffocate Pucci to death and reset time entirely. Within the newly reset universe, Emporio meets a young woman who looks identical to Ermes who has just been kicked off of the bus for not having exact change. After this, acouple in a car needing gas money introduces themselves as Irene and Anakis to Emporio and the other woman, offering the two a ride as they head to see Irene's father so Anakis may ask for Irene's hand in marriage. As Irene takes off her jacket to keep Emporio dry, he spots her star-shaped birthmark, and he finally introduces himself. As they drive off in the rain, Irene pushes Anakis to pick up another hitchhiker who bears a striking resemblance to Weather Report. Category:Series Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure